1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and control method that can adjust the eyes of a photographed user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology and communication technology, electronic devices that can perform a variety of functions have been developed. For example, old TVs only had the ability to output broadcast programs by receiving broadcast signals. However, recent TVs can perform additional functions, such as internet connections, video calls, etc.
A TV may be provided with a camera for video calls. In general, the camera is disposed around the edges of a display unit (e.g. a top edge) of the TV, and a user making video calls looks at other party displayed on a screen rather than viewing the camera. Accordingly, because the camera captures the user with the users eyes directed downward, the user with their eyes direct downward is displayed on the TV of the other party to the video call. Likewise, the user's TV also displays the other party whose eyes are directed downwardly. Accordingly, inconsistency in eyes occurs between the user and the other party, and the inconsistency in eyes works as an element which interferes with the parties immersion during the video calls.
In the past, in order to solve this inconsistency related to the eyes of the parties, mechanical methods, image processing methods, etc. have been used. However, depending on the size of the display device, the mechanical methods to solve such problems are limited. The image processing methods calibrate the direction of gaze of the eyes of a user. However, because the image processing methods of the related art only compensate for the eye areas of a user, there is a problem that a face and the eye of the user are not naturally matched, depending on an angle of the user's face staring at the display apparatus.
Accordingly, the need for technology that can naturally process the captured eyes of the user, regardless of the angle of the users face, has emerged.